April Love, April Fools
by PrincessLinkin
Summary: Mia doesnt realize that its April Fools day untill Lana reaveals something to the whole school that could ruin Mia's life forever, or maybe just untill high school is over. My first fic, Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Notice:  
I do not own any of these characters, but if it werent for Meg Cabot's wonderful books i wouldnt even know they existed. Thanks Meg!  
  
  
  
  
7am  
  
Its seems my life is always over for one reason or another. Just once this week id like to write an entry that doesnt include me being a klutz, me being a moron, or me embarrassing myself.  
Ha! Nice try Mia, like that will ever happen. Like, Its not bad enough that my parents have lied to me practically since i was born, or that im tortured by my grandmother day after day afterday,  
or that im never going to have a normal life ever again. Thank god ive got Lily, or theyd have to put me in a home for the royally insane. No pun intended.  
Lets start off with this morning. Im sleeping blissfully, all warm and cozy. Well so was Fat Louie. Except he was on my FACE! I woke up with red marks all over my forehead where his claws  
had rested. Mom tried to help me wash them off but the skin was borken so the blood came off, but the cuts didnt. "Boy this is turning out to be a great day." i told mom."If bad things keep happening  
to me beofre i even wake up i think i will just stay awake for the rest of my life to maybe i can at least stop them." Mom really felt bad for me, she even asked if i wanted to stay home from school, but i said no.  
LIly and I wanted to get there early so we could check out Ho's Deli again. A few months ago, Lily found out that they were overcharging some kids, but not others. It made a great topic for lilys show, but i dont think it did much good.   
Business still booms over there before school every morning. But hey at least we stood up for our rights to get ginko and wheat germ granola bars at the same price as everyone else.   
So anyway here i sit in the limo on the way to school. Lars told me that he didnt even notice the huge disgusting gashes (ok so they arent THAT bad) on my face since my bangs hang over them. I love lars.  
  
8:30am Science class APRIL FIRST!  
  
  
Oh my god, i didnt even realize that today was april fools day. I swear this has to be my least favorite day of the year. I dont understand why people call it a holiday. It seems more like "Get Mia Day" to me.   
Every year its like the prep clones all try to outdo each other, to see who can pull the best prank. Unfortunately most of them are on me. Take this morning for example. As soon as i got my big feet thru the door  
Lana runs up to me shrieking, "Oh my GOD Mia, what is that on your forehead?" Of course i freaked. One, because of the Fat Louie incident earlier, and two, because i had no idea what day it was. So off i go running  
into the bathroom as fast as i could without hurting someone (usually myself), checked myself out to find that my wounds were still hidden, and that people were staring at me like i was crazy. But it wasnt because of me running in like   
my pants were on fire... no no... there were guys looking at me. I started to think "What are guys doing in the girls bathro-, oh god.... Im not in the girls bathroom!!!" I tried to cover my eyes and blindly reach the door, hopefully not seeing anything  
i dont plan on untill im married, and as i opened it, i ran out into a group of Lana and Josh, and all of their friends doubled over laughing. They had all made a neat little circle around the other side of the door. I quickly stood on tiptoe looking   
desperately for Lily, but i couldnt find her. So there i stood, my cheeks flaming red with anger and embarassment untill Principal Gupta told everyone to get to their next class.  
  
April Fools Score Card:  
  
Them= 1  
Me= ZERO  
  
  
Lunch (finally)  
  
Leave it to Lily to bring up the worst part of the day first. There we were in line ans she just went on and on about my wonderful morning. I couldnt stop her. Once she gets going its like she becomes deaf to everything else thats going on around her.   
So i just waited. The lunch line couldnt have moved any faster of course. I cant wait until im older and learn how to have selective hearing like my parents. Shes still going...  
  
  
2:47 - Get Mia Day   
  
  
I have no G&T today! Since Michael isnt here, its not such a bad thing, even if it is Grandmeres fault. So normally i wouldnt be to happy about it, since i love spending an extra hour after school every day listening to michael moscovitz talk about whatever   
it is im supposed to be learning. Most of the time its about the FOIL method ( note: first inside outside last) or some pathagorwhatever theory something or other. Those eyes, his smile, that ivory soap freshness.... *sigh*  
So since he is in creighton, which is about three hours away, at some computer convention with his computer club buddies, there is no real reason to go to G&T anyway. I just better not let my mom know that. She is dating my Algebra teacher after all.  
Only 15 minutes left untill freedon! Well for the weekend anyway... from school... I know better than to hppe for nothing more to do on the weekdends than sleep untill noon and lay around watching old black and white movies all day.  
  
Reminder to myself: Talk to Grandmere about that  
  
3:10 pm - Limo  
  
I want to go home. No, i want to bury myself in the deepest hole on earth. Better yet, i think i will just ship myself off into a black hole somwhere in outer space. Not even light can get in there.   
Boy was i wrong when i thought the day was over. So i can deal with "Mia, theres a spider in your hair, APRIL FOOLS" and stuff, but Lana went way too far this time. WHen the bell rang, i went to my locker as usual. I just wanted to get out of there  
as fast as possible like everyone else right? Well not today.....  
After i forced the gum out of my lock (nice try, someone did that last year, probably the same person) and opened the door reaching for my books i heard Lanas voice:  
  
"Dear Diary,  
I cant wait for G&T this afternoon. The thought of looking into Michael Moscovitz's eyes for a whole hour while hes explaining those equation thingies to me just sends dshivers down my  
spine like im about to be struck by lightning, which wouldnt be so bad since i know that michael learned cpr last year. I just hope hed be the one doing it on me, not like Lilys boyfriend Boris  
or something. That would be WAY gross, since he like kisses my best friend!"  
  
  
I had heard enough. I ran over to Lana and snatched the ripped out page from my diary from her hand and ran out the door. All of this running is making me tired. I cant believe  
she would do something like this! Oh wait, yes i can, its LANA, she lives her LIFE trying to make mine miserable. How did she get to my diary? How did she even know i had one? This is  
just great, now the whole school will know how i feel about Michael. Fine Lana have it your way. This isnt April Fools, this is W-A-R. 


	2. two

I do not own the characters of this book, but they do make for some great writing! Thanks once again to Meg.  
  
  
  
Grandmere's Suite  
  
I decided not to tell Grandmere about what happened at school today. She doesnt know about my feelings for Michael  
and I know she would yell at me for not being more princess-like toward my peers. But its just not fair! All my life i have tried to be  
nothing more than invisible, and trust me, im REALLY good at it, but no. Grandmere has to come into my life after 15 years   
and ruin everything. I never asked her to come in and do this to me. When do i get to have a say? Its bad enough that she cut   
all of my hair off and turned it the color of a banana.  
And im so sick of how shes always tsking at me everytime we go ballgown shopping.  
  
Its not my fault that i was born a flat chestsed oaf  
with size 10 feet.  
  
  
  
Later after princess lessons-  
  
Well i think ive learned all i need to know today about how to slice a grape without having it fly off my plate during   
one of Grandmere's grand masqurades. We spent the WHOLE time, no i take that back... I SPENT the whole time practicing.   
-Grandmere: Amelia I simply cannot allow you to look like a barbarian at the table. So many people you have to make   
a good impression for. (tsk tsk) Try Again.  
I thought i was doing well, since i didnt seriously injure someone with the flying fruit. Of course it wasnt good enough for grandmere.  
I even had to stay over 30 minutes! What, is she giving me detention now?  
  
Mom got a call from Principal Gupta today. Am i just a big gossip colum or something? I think everyone knows more about my  
life than i do lately. That reminds me, i need to call Lily. Im sure she knows what happened this afternoon. I dont know how i can even face her.  
  
Looks like i have to, shes knocking at my door.... 


	3. Its the end of the world as I know it

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
**A HUGE thank you to Hanna and chickensoup4soul(hun what is your REAL name? :D) for their honest reviews! *hugs**  
  
  
Lily- OH MY GAWD!!!!!!! I cant believe that youre in love with my brother! Why didnt you tell me?OOOHHH I should be so mad at you for not telling me  
even tho i already knew! Mias you should be more careful how you look at him. So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell him?  
  
By this time Lily was bouncing up and down on my bedroom floor. My mom yelled thru the house to ask us if we were ok. Youd think Lily  
was 5 years old at Disneyland for the first time.  
All i could do was sit on the bed and let her talk(You know how she is once she gets going).  
After about 5 minutes of continuous blabbering she started staring at me.  
  
Lily- Well?????  
  
Me- Well what???  
  
Lily- Arent you excited about this? Oooh i bet youre thinking about what Michael will say!  
  
Me- Excited? Lil, I just had my most personal secret revealed to the whole world, well the whole school anyway, No, wait...  
with Lanas big mouth, Josh's obsession with the media and the fact that my mothers BOYFRIEND works there, it shouldnt take long for the whole world   
to know, if they dont already.  
  
Lily- Oh Mia, arent you even interested in what he thinks?  
  
Me- No! i dont even want him to know! Dont you think if i wanted him to know, i would have told him already?  
  
Lily- No, but you should now  
  
Me- Grrrrrrrrrrr, I dont NEED to Lil, REMEMBER??? Lana already did it for me.  
  
Lily- No she didnt, he wasnt there today REMEMBER?  
  
Me- Oh...yeah  
  
I think i smiled for the first time today.  
  
Lily- You need to tell him first. Dont let him hear it from Lana, not like he would believe her anyway, but you know what i mean.   
Wouldnt you rather hear something like this from him?  
  
I just giggled...and blushed... and then fell off the bed. *sigh*  
  
Me- You know what, I think youre right. (Hey, this smiling thing isnt so bad)  
  
Lily- of COURSE im right, come on lets go  
  
Me- um, go where?  
  
Lily- To my house ya dork, youve got to tell him now before either he hears it second-hand or you chicken out.  
  
Me- I cant do this Lil, i really really cant do this.  
  
Lily- Why not?  
  
Me- Because he will think im a total dork and what does he care that his sisters best friend has the biggest crush on him ever known to mankind?  
  
Then Lily got this huge smile on her face. You know, she almost looked like that cat from Alice In Wonderland.   
I was hoping she would have stopped staring at me with that dopey grin on her face, but she didnt.  
  
Me- WHAT???????  
  
Lily- Come on  
  
She had a hold of my arm and was dragging me out of the house toward the limo. What was Lars doing here?   
  
Once we got into the car I remembered that i still wanted to get back at Lana. I had now idea how, but Im sure Lily   
would come up with something good. I can hear my mom now, telling me how im just stooping down to Lana's level by seeking revenge on her   
but it just isnt fair. She has no right to do this to me.  
Maybe i could somehow put black hairdye in place of the shampoo she keeps in her gym bag for after cheerleading practice. Turning those  
beautiful blonde locks (gag) to the color of crude oil. It would fit her perfectly.   
  
  
Me- So, what do you think i should do about Lana?  
  
Lily- Who cares!?! Youre in love with my brother, i mean its a bit wierd, but thats ok, because id rather it be you than some wacked out ice queen.  
  
Why am i letting her do this to me? And why is she smiling at me like that? Ugh, this is hopeless....  
  
  
Five minutes later:  
  
Shes still smiling....  
  
  
Two minutes after the previous Five minutes:  
  
  
Were here 


	4. In the beginning....

Disclaimer: once again, please see first chapter :)  
  
  
  
April 3rd- Sunday  
  
  
So Ive been slacking with my writing for the weekend. I promise i will never do it again, no matter how busy i am, but a lot has happened since Friday.  
  
Let me start from where i left off....  
  
  
  
  
Lilys house was dark when we got there.  
  
  
Me- Oh good, maybe hes asleep. Lars we can go...  
  
Lily- No! My parents are at some party for the Head Doctors Association or something. Besides, you can see Michael's windo from here, its on the   
other side of the house.  
  
Me- Oh....  
Well Maybe i shouldnt be here since you parents arent home.  
  
Lily- You dork, youve been here plenty of times while they were gone. Sheesh just come on will ya?  
  
  
So Lily dragged me to the front door. I dont remember my feet touching the ground. By the time we got to the door, i could feel my legs shaking.  
My palms had already started sweating in the limo.  
  
We walked into the dimly lit house, and suddenly Lily was all "Oh! I forgot to lock the back door."  
  
She was acting VERY strange, so i knew something was up. I had the right mind to high-tail it out of there and throw myself into one of those drainage   
grates in the street that the alligators are supposed to live in, but before i could, i saw Michael coming down the stairs.  
  
** Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no...**  
  
I got so nervouse that i somehow tripped over my own feet, (gee ya think? not like they are HUGE or anything), fell into a table and knocked over about 20 little picture frames Mrs Moscovitz   
keeps there. I think i hit my head on the way down... pretty little stars......  
  
Michael- Hey, c'mon, you ok?  
  
I must have had the dumbest look on my face because Michael didnt say anything for a minute. (It seemed like an hour)  
So i decided to break the silence. Its better to just get everything out in the open, for it to be done and over with.  
  
Me- Michael I...  
  
Michael- Shhhh...  
  
He put a finger to my lips and held out his hand. Of course i took it! This might be the only time in my life i can feel the warmth of his hand pressing into mine.  
He led me into the living room, where there was a bowl of popcorn rested between two lpillows on the floor.  
  
Michael- Care to sit?  
  
The air around us changed in an instant. I suddenly had a strange feeling that everything was going to be ok. It was strange how quiet the house was.  
  
Michael and i each took a pillow. He clicked the remote to the vcr and the picture that came up on the tv screen brought a smile to my face...  
  
  
It was an old home movie of Lilys 10th birthday party. Memories flooded my head and i re-lived each scene. It showed my mom blowing up balloons. Mr Moscovitz  
was seen playing football with the boys to keep them out of the way, and there was Lily, wearing her little red party dress, yelling at Michael for sticking his  
finger in the birthday cake. What id didnt show, i remembered, was Michael chasing me around, threatening to wipe the frosting on my face. My screaming was   
heard perfectly on the tape, so much that it drowned out something Mrs Moscovitz said into the camera.  
  
  
Michael- Do you know what she said right there Mia?  
  
Ohhhh He called me Mia, much MUCH better than "hey you"  
  
Me- Um, no, I couldnt hear it through all of my screaming.  
  
I was staring at the floor by then, blushing. When i looked up, Michael was looking straight into my eyes.  
  
  
Michael- She told my father how i should never let a sweet girl like that get away from me.  
  
Me- oh... But it was only a game of chase Michael.  
  
Michael- keep watching  
  
  
So the video played on untill the party was over. I thought the tape was finished so i started to get up.  
  
Michael- Wait, its not done yet.  
  
Me- Theres more?  
  
  
We sat there in silence, as the video played on.  
  
Mr Moscovitz decided to shoot the aftermath of the party. Lily was asleep in the floor, her new encyclopedia clutched in her hands.  
Then it showed Mrs Moscovitz, cleaning up for a minute when Michael walked in behind her. It looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. (he used ivory soap back then too)  
  
Mr.M- So Michael, did you have fun at the party?  
  
Michael- I guess  
  
Mr.M- *stifled laugh* Helen said that Mia fell asleep on the way home. You must have worn her out from all that running around.  
  
What i saw next made my jaw drop.  
  
HE WAS BLUSHING!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr.M- Michael, are you blushing??? *laughs*  
  
  
Mrs.M- Oh leave him alone. Michael hun, dont be embarrassed. Weve known for years about your crush on Mia. Its perfectly normal sweetheart, especially for boys your age.  
Its become very obvious lately, the way you are always messing with her. Dont you think you should let her know?  
  
Michael then got very flustered  
  
Michael- No way mom! Do you know what a dork i would be? She would probably laugh in my face, or push me down, or ... something!   
Mia wont ever like me, and even if i DID have a crush on her, its none of your business.  
  
  
  
He ran out of the room and Mr.M told Mrs. M that he didnt mean to upset Michael. Mrs.M went into a speech about adolescent boys and Michael clicked off the tape.  
  
I sat there staring at the dark, blank screen. The only light was coming from a few candles on the end tables that i didnt notice before.  
  
I didnt know what to say. I sat there speechless. All this time.... this whole time, and he couldnt tell me?   
  
I was on cloud 9, speechless, but none the less, on cloud 9. 


	5. The Secretive Vegetarian

Disclaimer = chapter 1  
  
Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Youve helped a scared first time writer come out of her shell and share  
whats really going on in her head :)  
  
  
  
  
  
April 3rd- After Dinner  
  
  
Frank is sooooo awesome! He made dinner tonight and it was COMPLETELY vegetarian! Go Mr G!  
At least mom picked a guy who is respective of my feelings about meat.  
  
Anyway, back to friday night....  
  
  
So there we were, in silence after watching the tape of Lilly's birthday. I dont remember what i was thinking at that exact  
moment.   
  
I looked over at Michael, and our eyes met. He moved the popcorn bowl and scooted closer to me.  
  
He had both of my hands in his.  
  
  
Michael- Im sorry if any of this has made you feel uncomfortable. I totally understand if you are mad at me, but i thought it was  
time to let you in on all of my secrets.  
  
He paused for a minute as if he were deep in thought   
  
Mia, i have been in love with you since the first time Lilly brought you over for dinner. I think it was the way you hid your   
turkey in your napkin, and only ate vegetables. I thought it was totally wierd! But i knew that there was something about you,  
that you had a secret, and i was intrigued. I felt pretty weird abot it, because im three years older than you. I never thought i would  
be telling you one day.  
  
  
I was trying so hard not to let my jaw drop. Id hate to ruin the moment with my mouth hanging wide open.  
  
Michael- After dinner that night, i went up to my room and wrote a song.  
  
  
Wow, hes been playing for THAT long? I knew he played, and he was good... i mean GOOD.  
  
Then Michael reached for his guitar, which was resting on the couch behind us. He started playing "Tall Drink of Water"  
I love that song. He had first played it for me after the Cultural Diversity dance. Boy was i dumb. I cant believe i didnt make the  
connection! No wonder he seemed so happy to play it for me whenever i asked. I wonder what else ive missed? Being this dense  
cant be good for ones self actualization. Oh god now i sound like Lilly.   
  
  
Me- You...You wrote that about me?  
  
Michael- yes. I have others too, would you like to hear them?  
  
Me- please (boy was i turning red!)  
  
Michael played on into the night, and i just sat there, amazed that this guy had a crush on ME. Hes playing me songs that he wrote  
about ME. He liked me before i turned into..well...ME.  
  
I think we sat there for two hours. Michael playing, and me just sitting there listening. I could listen to him for hours.   
  
He looks at me while he sings.   
  
My heart is melting.....  
  
  
It was almost midnight when he was finished. I told Michael that i needed to go, but i didnt want to! I wanted to hear everything that Michael had stored  
in his brain about me. What each prank he pulled on me meant, why he was so determined to chase me around when we were little... If he would  
still walk around with no shirt on when i came over....  
  
Michael- There is time for all of that, im not going anywhere. I wish we could stay in this exact spot forever. You dont understand how long ive waited for this.  
  
I sat there staring at him. Our eyes locked on to one anothers.   
  
Thats when it happened....  
  
I dont know exactly how. It was kind of like in that movie Sixteen Candles when Molly ringwald and that guy that plays Jake were sitting on the dining room table  
over her birthday cake. Except we were on pillows, not a dining room table. I thought at first he was leaning in to hug me. Somehow i got up the nerve to make  
it more than that, and he had the same idea. we were both scared, our lips barely touched. I could feel his breath on my lips  
  
HE KISSED ME!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD I WAS JUST KISSED BY MICHAEL MOSCOVTIZ!!!!!!  
  
  
And i liked it..... 


End file.
